starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Jagged Fel
|nascimento=7 DBY , Nirauan |morte= |especie=Humano |genero=Masculino |altura=1.6-79 metro |cabelo=Preto |olhos=Verdes |pele=Clara |era=*Era da Nova República *Era da Nova Ordem Jedi *Era do Legado |afiliação=*Nova República *Império da Mão *Ascendência Chiss *Federação Galáctica das Alianças Livres *Nova Ordem Jedi *Coalizão Jedi *Remanescente Imperial *Darkmeld *Império Fel }} '''Jagged Fel, conhecido como Jag entre seus amigos, foi um piloto que, assim como seu pai (o Barão Soontir Fel), foi dedicado à uma vida de serviço militar e mais tarde se tornou o chefe de Estado do Imperial Remnant. Criado por seu pai e sua mãe, Syal Antilles Fel, Jagged Fel foi criado nas Regiões Desconhecidas entre os Chiss do Império da Mão. Fel entrou em uma academia militar em sua adolescência muito cedo e alcançou o posto de coronel e de comando de três esquadrões de Clawcraft aos dezoito anos. Nessa mesma idade, ele também perdeu dois dos seus cinco irmãos, mortos em batalha contra as várias ameaças das Regiões Desconhecidas. Quando os Yuuzhan Vong invadiram a galáxia, o pai de Fel mandou-o ajudar a Nova República a lutar contra eles. Fel serviu na batalha de Ithor, onde fez amizade com uma jovem piloto chamada Jaina Solo e encontrou seu tio, Wedge Antilles, pela primeira vez. Jagged foi convocado para as Regiões Desconhecidas algum tempo depois da batalha, mas retornou após a queda de Coruscant aos Yuuzhan Vong. Ele ajudou a defender o Consórcio de Hapes contra uma frota Vong Yuuzhan antes de servir sob o seu tio na defesa de Borleias, onde começou um romance com Jaina que iria crescer tão intensamente como guerra. Fel continuou servindo ao lado dela durante toda a guerra e voou para a libertação de Coruscant, o que deu a recém-formada Federação Galáctica das Alianças Livres a vitória na longa guerra. Seu romance com Solo não sobreviveu após a guerra, ela se afastou de todos os outros e Jagged foi chamado para Csilla e os Chiss, onde finalmente ganhou uma capitania na expansionista Força de Defesa Chiss. Fel conduziu a guerra contra as colônias Killik, no qual ele foi colocado frente a frente com Solo. Durante a batalha final do conflito, Leia Organa Solo derrubou sua nave quando os Jedi tentaram parar os Chiss de desencadear uma arma de genocídio contra o Killiks. Fel passou dois anos abandonado na selva mortal de Tenupe antes que ele fosse resgatado. Durante a guerra, ele havia garantido a liberdade condicional de Lowbacca, um Cavaleiro Jedi, que mais tarde voltou ao combate. Isso fez com que Fel e sua família fossem responsáveis por todos os danos de Lowbacca, e quando não puderam pagar, Jagged foi permanentemente exilado do Chiss. Ele começou a caçar o último membro do Dark Nest, a Jedi Negra Alema Rar, e finalmente ganhou o apoio Jedi para a sua missão, com uma parceria desconfortável com Jaina Solo e Zekk. Fel pessoalmente matou Rar e assim restaurou a honra de sua família. No final da Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, Fel ajudou a derrotar o Lorde Sith Darth Caedus. Durante as negociações de paz, Luke Skywalker forçou os Moffs Imperiais do Imperial Remnant a aceitarem Fel como chefe de Estado para que ele pudesse manter um controle apertado dos Moffs desonestos e assim permitir uma solução de paz estável. Eventualmente, ele tornou-se Imperador do Império revivido, como o primeiro governante da dinastia Fel. Biografia Uma formação dura Jagged Fel nasceu em 7 DBY para o General Barão Soontir Fel e Syal Antilles Fel, ambos Corellianos, e nomeado em homenagem ao seu avô materno, Jagged Antilles. Soontir Fel tinha sido um piloto imperial muito bem-sucedido e Syal Antilles era uma estrela de holodrama, atuando sob o nome de Wynissa Starflare, quando eles casaram. Depois da morte do Imperador, a fé de Soontir no Império foi abalada, e quando a Nova República o capturou, ele mudou de lado e serviu com seu cunhado Wedge Antilles no Esquadrão Rogue. Em 5 DBY, ele foi capturado pela líder Imperial Ysanne Isard e entregado para o Grande Almirante Mitth'raw'nuruodo, mais conhecido como Thrawn. Thrawn tinha criado o Império da Mão, um domínio imperialístico na Regiões Desconhecidas dedicado a combater as várias espécies e os vários estados agressivo lá dentro. Quando Thrawn explicou isso para ele, Soontir se convenceu que esse era um trabalho que precisava ser feito, e se tornou o comandante dos caças do Império da Mão. Syal se juntou a ele e Jagged nasceu em Nirauan, o local da Mão de Thrawn (o quartel-general do Império da Mão) e criado junto com os Chiss, o povo de Thrawn. Fel tinha dois irmãos mais velhos, Davin e Chak, e duas irmãs mais novas, Cherith e Wynssa. Seu irmão mais novo Cem foi criado como o filho oculto da família, uma tradição Chiss em que uma criança era mantida em segredo para preservar a linhagem da família contra tentativas de assassinato.Dark Nest I: The Joiner King Na medida em que crescia, Jagged idolatrava seu irmão mais velho Davin, e provavelmente Chak também. Ele também admirava Thrawn, um ótimo estrategista e o fundador do governo que seu pai servia; O nome de Thrawn continuava sendo respeitado mesmo anos após sua morte em 9 DBY liderando o Império contra a Nova República. O Império da Mão foi mantido em segredo para o resto da galáxia enquanto Soontir Fel e o comandante do Império da Mão Almirante Voss Parck lideravam campanhas contra as várias ameaças das Regiões Desconhecidas.Vision of the Future Soontir ensinou seu filho a respeitar os Chiss e suas excelentes habilidades militares, e ele cresceu como se fosse um deles, incluindo seu desprezo pela adolescência, passando para a vida adulta muito cedo. Ele foi incluído nos padrões dos Chiss, um humano no meio de um povo exigente e isolado. Seu pai o ensinou a voar, a pensar critica e logicamente, e a dominar táticas militares. Jagged Fel foi criado por guerreiros para ser um guerreiro.Dark Journey Em 18 ABY, quando Fel começou atingir a puberdade, ele se aproximou de seu pai e pediu uma comissão na mesma Academia Militar Chiss que Davin tinha frequentado. Ele a recebeu, sua presença lá garantindo a fidelidade de Soontir aos Chiss. Na Academia, Jagged foi treinado entre seus colegas Chiss, o único ser humano ali. Ele recebeu listras azuis em seu uniforme, em vez de vermelhas, marcando a sua diferença. Fel não era o cadete mais marcante e, freqüentemente batia com o caça Clawcraft. O mecânico-chefe da academia, Obersken, repreendia Fel por sua falha, que geralmente resultavam em impulsivos e indiciplinados atos de heroísmo. O Chiss não estavam interessados em heróis, mas em disciplinados e eficazes soldados. Fel sabia que seu desejo de ser um herói era uma fantasia infantil, mas tinha dificuldade em controlar seus instintos para salvar os outros a todo o custo. Fel foi comparado a seu irmão Davin, que também tinha os mesmos traços, comparações que faziam Jagged ficar orgulhoso, como o irmão tinha morrido recentemente em combate. Em 19 ABY, rumores invadiram a academia sobre o retorno de Thrawn. Fel ficou muito animado, e o calendário de treinamento da academia acelerou no caso do Grande Almirante chamar os cadetes para o serviço militar. Fel ganhou sua própria nave, uma velha embarcação chamada Blue Flame. Fel ficou muito decepcionado quando a notícia provou ser falsa, uma fraude perpetuada por um Moff Imperial através de um impostor. Pouco depois da notícia chegar, o comandante Kres'ten'tarthi, o comandante de uma importante unidade de Chiss do Império da Mão, chegou à base para anunciar a queda da Mão de Thrawn para forças piratas. Jagged estava convencido, no entanto, que Stent não teria chegado a menos que seu pai tivesse sobrevivido à agressão. Como os piratas poderiam ter obtido a localização da academia secreta, os cadetes foram se preparar para o ataque. Fel e os outros cadetes correram para o hangar, mas uma embarcação pirata danificada atravessou o domo, matando vários estudantes e o comandante da academia, Gimald Nuruodo, e destruindo suas clawcraft. Os piratas haviam chegado, e sabiam que a academia estava lá. Fel deduziu que eles eram piratas, e não as forças da Nova República como Stent suspeitava através do exame da carga do navio. Stent era agora o oficial superior, e emitiu ordens para a Cadete Comandante Shawnkyr Nuruodo recolher as armas para repelir um ataque, levando Jagged e vários outros cadetes com ela. Quando Nuruodo descobriu que seu cartão chave havia sido perdido no ataque, ele fez o armário de armas abrir atirando nele, seus métodos não ortodoxos surpreendendo seus colegas Chiss. Fel retornou ao hangar apenas a tempo de ver Stent desaparecer numa explosão de fogo laser. Com Stent tido como morto, Nuruodo estava no comando. Ela mandou os cadetes se agruparem na floresta interna central, onde eles enfrentariam os piratas. Jagged não estava muito seguro com o plano, e quando os piratas começaram a bombardear o domo em que a Academia estava localizada, ele se protegeu junto com Nuruodo na área dos mecânicos. Isso fez com que ele percebesse a causa do seu desconforto: os piratas não iriam atacar no solo atá depois que um ataque aéreo pesado amenizasse a base, logo uma defesa terrestre seria inútil. Eles explicou para a cadete comandante que ele levaria a Blue Flame—que tinha sobrevivido ao ataque por estar na área dos mecânicos após outra queda, ao invés de no hangar com as outras naves. Ele iria agir como um incompetente para diminuir as expectativas do inimigo na esperança de que eles iriam acabar com o bombardeio e começar um ataque terrestre. [[Ficheiro:Clawcraft Chiss.jpg|thumb|left|180px|Jagged Fel leva a Blue Flame para o combate contra os piratas.]] Jagged atirou com sua nave e voou pelo buraco que havia sido aberto no domo. Ele então descobriu que estava sozinho contra um corvete e vários X-Wing. Ele começou a atacar erraticamente, errando quase todos os seus tiros. Esse ataque cobriu o lançamento de dois torpedos de próton, que destruíram dois caças inimigos. Fel voou através da confusão, danificando seu hiperpropulsor mas perdendo seus perseguidores. Ele injetou energia no hyperdrive, sobrecarregando-o e ejetando-o bem no caminho de um dos caças, onde este explodiu. Isso reduziu a força inimiga a dois caças e o corvete. Satisfeito com o fato de que ele tinha feito tudo o que podia e que era a hora de fingir uma derrota, ele se dirigiu para a borda da explosão e então "caiu" em direção ao domo, fingindo estar fora de comtrole. Ele ligou seus repulsores no último momento, quebrando o domo e atingindo o chão com grande força. A Blue Flame estava destruída e o próprio Jagged sofreu um corte feio que ia de sua sobrancelha direita até o topo de sua cabeça,O tamanho e extensão da cicatriz de Fel variam de acordo com a fonte, indo alguns centímetros dentro do couro cabeludo ou até quase metade da cabeça em algumas imagens. Curiosamente, a maioria delas mostra que a faixa sem cabelo se estende uns dois centímetros após o fim da cicatriz. Apenas uma das imagens mostra a faixa de cabelo branco que continua após o término da cicatriz, apesar dessa peculiaridade ser mencionada toda a vez que o personagem é descrito. além de uma possível concussão. Ele tropeçou para fora da nave e colocou o corpo de um dos estudantes mortos em seu lugar para convencer os piratas de que estava morto, e então mancou para a floresta. Aparições *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Balance Point'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 33: Fight Another Day, Part 2'' }} Fontes *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Who's Who in the New Jedi Order'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 0'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 0½'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * * Notas e Referências External links * Categoria:Caçadores de recompensas Categoria:Csillanos Categoria:Chefes de Estado dos Remanescentes do Império Categoria:Darkmeld Categoria:Família Fel Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Imperadores Galácticos do Império Fel Categoria:Machos Categoria:Mecânicos Categoria:Membros do Conselho dos Moffs Categoria:Oficiais da Força de Defesa Expansionista Chiss Categoria:Pessoal da Coalizão Jedi Categoria:Pessoal dos Corpos de Caças da Aliança Galáctica Categoria:Pessoal dos Corpos de Caças da Nova República Categoria:Pessoal dos corpos de pilotos do Império da Mão Categoria:Residentes de Nirauan